sleeplessinstarsongfandomcom-20200214-history
Karneria
Karneria is a land born from the blood, sweat and tears of the God-King Daeon, a mythic being who founded Karneria during the Time of Darkness. Geography Karneria is surrounded by rough, rocky coasts and cliffs along the north and west where the Sea of Glass meets the shores. The Singing Mountains border the eastern reaches of the Ash and the Dusk, while the south is a stretch of valleys leading to Taerhonis. Karneria is split into geographically defined regions; Nivoire, Verdette, Belgaard, Sansretour and the Roughide. Smaller states such as Forossa, Talisa, Syrimas and Dias are apart of the Commonwealth too. Inland Karneria is surprising to say the least; while the men and women of Karneria are massive, broad shouldered with heavy-set brows, they live in lush regions of jungles, grassy plateaus, and fields of rolling hills. It is constantly hot as it suffers long summers and short wet seasons throughout. Government For as long as it has existed, Karneria has been a land guided by the hand of Daeon, their God-King. For centuries Karneria was merely tribes each with a different understanding of the word of this same god, but with the massive colonization of Boletaria and their borders unclear, Daeon himself welcomed all to this new way of life. Karneria is led by the Brothers of Old Stone, men who talk to Daeon from the capital of Ernhaxus. While smaller states exist within Karneria they are usually self-governed by lords and ladies. History Trade Inland Karneria, specifically the lush region known as Sansretour, is dominated by vineyards, olive gardens and all manner of fruits and berries. Karneria is known for its fine wines and fruits which are some of its major exports. Karneria has little to no metal as they rely heavily on Agarite Stone, so it is not uncommon to see Dwarven ships bringing tonnes of steel and iron to Karneria. The merchant class of Karneria are treated with some of the utmost respect and rogue traders are quickly dealt with. Locations Inhabitants Karnerians Other Peoples Thenns: The Thenns of Deadthenn are a mixed group of Goliaths and Chatayu Kenku, living in the Isle of Bones of Verdette. The Syr: These are the Goliaths inhabiting the mountain of Syrimas, one of the Sisters whom defend Karneria along the borders with Djaal. The Sunless: A race of dark-skinned High Elves from a world with no sun; they inhabit Luvosian on the border of Nivoire and Verdette. The Barag-Mag: A conglomeration of Lizardfolk in the Black Marsh of Sansretour. The Broken: On the Isle of Talisa lives a group of constructs made from clockwork, living inside Karneria but outside of its jurisdiction. Many see them as an extinct group and leave them to their own agendas. Diasites: From the city of Dias in Forossa come the Diasites; while they are Karnerian they operate as a separate people known for their science, math and logic. Their love of machines means they worship a separate god, Meriadar. While known for their mechanics they are also known for valuing clear rational thought over impulse and passion. Culture For The Commonwealth All Karnerians exist to appease the Commonwealth and in turn, their God-King. From the age of eight a Karnerian child is taught how to fight and given a set of stone armour. During their youth they are subjected to a long military career where within an insular style of living, they must kill another Karnerian to get a larger set of armour as they inevitably grow. Only until a civilian has spent their youth in service to Karneria can they become a citizen and experience the freedom of Karneria. They can marry, take slaves and become a new person. Against Saine Karneria has always been at odds with Saine, its distant fellow inhabitant of Boletaria. Everything Karneria stands for, Saine wishes to abolish. Everything Saine loves, Karneria hates. This came to a breaking point during the Time of Chaos, as after the Collision the kingdom of Saine became one of the single largest armies of Chaos. For over a hundred years the Commonwealth of Karneria fought across Djaal against Saine. To call what Karnerians feel towards Sainites merely "hate" is an understatement. Karneria is a monotheism, while Sainites are said to keep a thousand gods. Karneria despises the mixing of races, while Saine willingly welcomes it. Karneria is rooted in honour and tradition, while Saine has no such thing. Karneria represents law and order while Saine is chaos and madness. In General Karnerians are built in a strong warrior culture of honour and unity. For their youth and their military campaign the soldiers of Karneria all wear the same armour, shave their heads and beards and must look alike. Because of this military life, all Karnerians are competent in fighting and many in spellcasting, thus they have no walls anywhere in Karneria; their walls are their armies. Slaves are treated well in Karneria compared to Djaal or Saine; they can become citizens with enough time spent among them, and many of them are not merely workhorses. Only war criminals, prisoners of war and traitors are truely worked to death. Slaves are educated in areas a Karnerian may not be and valued as doctors, scribes and priests. Some say there are more slaves in Karneria than there are soldiers.